13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Minnette
Dylan Christopher Minnette (b. December 29, 1996) is an American actor and musician who portrays Clay Jensen in the Netflix series adaption of Jay Asher's book, Thirteen Reasons Why. Biography Minnette was born in Evansville, Indiana, United States. He is an only child from Robyn Maker and Craig Minnette. He moved to Illinois for 5 years and then moved to Los Angeles to pursue his acting career, from the age of 8, he got his first role, playing a young Charlie in "Two and a Half Men" and then went on to play roles in Films and TV Shows, recurring and a main cast member. Also, he was a deaf boy in the popular TV show Greys Anatomy. Besides acting, he is part of the band "Wallows"; he is the main singer. Credits Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Awards and Nominations Awards * 2008 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series - Young Actor Ten or Under '' 'Saving Grace' . * 2011 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series - Guest Starring Young Actor 14-17 '' 'Medium' ''. * 2013 NBR Award Best Ensemble '' 'Prisoners' '' ''Shared with Hugh Jackman, Jake Gyllenhaal, Viola Davis, Maria Bello, Terrence Howard, Melissa Leo, Paul Dano, Zoë Soul and Erin Gerasimovich. Nominations * 2009 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series - Guest Starring Young Actor The Mentalist. * 2009 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series - Recurring Young Actor Saving Grace. * 2011 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a TV Series - Recurring Young Actor Lost. * 2011 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Feature Film - Supporting Young Actor Let Me In. * 2011 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast Let Me In Shared with Kodi Smit-McPhee, Chloë Grace Moretz and Jimmy 'Jax' Pinchak. * 2015 Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Shared with Kerris Dorsey and Ed Oxenbould. }} Quotes Trivia * He is an only childDylan Minnette, Family life - Famous Birthdays. * He is of English, German, Scottish, Irish, and distant Welsh, ancestry. His surname comes from his Irish immigrant great-great-great-great-grandparents, Martin Minnette and Bridget Kelly. * In 2011, Dylan appeared in his first major feature film role in the romantic horror "Let Me In" alongside actress Chloë Grace Moretz. * His first major TV Show role was playing a young Charlie in "Two and a Half Men". * Wallows performed on "The Late Late Show with James Corden" on May 9, 2018Wallows: Pictures of Girls - The Late Late Show with James Corden. Dylan is the main singer in the band. Gallery Images |-|Events= 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards.jpg 13 Reasons Why Cast MTV Awards (1).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS Dylan Katherine and Selena.jpg BTS Sosie Bacon Dylan Minnette 21-5-18.jpg BTS Mandy Teefey, Selena Gomez, Ross Butler, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Ajiona Alexus, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette (1).jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Ajiona Alexus.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Miles Heizer.jpg BTS Dylan Minnette, Dorian Lockett.jpg BTS Helen Shaver, Dylan Minnette.jpg BTS Selena Gomez, Tommy Dorfman, Steven Silver, Michele Selene Ang, Dylan Minnette.jpg Videos Dylan Minnette and Katherine Langford talk coming back for Season 2 13 Reasons Why Cast Talk Season 2 Funniest Moments - MTV Movies The Cast of "13 Reasons Why" Speaks On Season 2 '13 Reasons Why' Cast Speak on the Show's Controversial Reputation - TRL External Links * * * References Category:Actors Category:Cast